User talk:Lehall
Welcome Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests to this page and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thanks, Lehall 21:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) User Talk Archive *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 03-20-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 04-25-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_05-27-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_06-24-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_07-04-11 Monster High Fandom (I posted one earlier but it seems that you wiped it out after cleaning your talk-page...) ''<:/ ''Hey Lehall! :3 Listen, few days later when I joined in the MH Wikia I noticed that 2/3s of the population that swarms in these pages were kids that were only 7-10 year-olds... -_-' Which totally explains the amount of spelling errors, grammer failure, fights and drama... lol But now in the fandom section.... er.... that is also over-run by 8-year-olds or so are NOT so good in their characters... :V Honeslty, one of the kids whose drawings and characters that was posted in a character profile weren't the best ones... especially the other ones. These kids call themselves a "professional" in drawing (not really and they pretty much suck...) What I'm trying to say is the profiles of their fictional character have only 1-2 sentences long with no picture or any other imformation about the character. But really, I think it's a waste of space. Perhaps we should make a rule or so about the fandom section of MH. What do you think, Lehall? Reply back ASAP! -Scythe Cat 20:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that! I didn't see it in the bit that I archived. (Incidentally, all I do for that is to copy and paste what's on here into a new page.) What kind of rules do you have in mind? The Fandom wiki is for people to express their creativity, so we can't really make a rule that says, "You're not a good artist, so you're not allowed to make a character on here." We can definitely encourage people to post more than a few lines, and have similar suggestions for making a great character. Let me know what you're thinking. -Lehall 21:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think we should contribute to a page for Draculogan. What do you think? Another member to the MH crew! :Bone2princess - you can sign your messages on here by writing ~~~~. As for Draculogan, he's a fan-made character and as such doesn't belong on this wiki, which is all "canon" material (ie, officially released by Mattel in some form or fashion). He can have his own page on the fandom wiki (http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com), if you'd like to make one. -Lehall 07:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Lehall thanx for the messege!!! sorry that was meAriannanedeff 00:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i cant belive i forgot to do that i never forgot to do that until now!!! LOL!! PowderBug3 Thanks for blocking PowderBug3... again. I'm restoring my page now, and no, I don't know them/didn't request the erase - I'm pretty sure it's petty revenge for removing their vandalism from the Deuce Gorgon page before -- Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! ~ UnluckyThirteenth 08:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hi! hi there! Thanks for the welcome. I love your avatar picture btw 14:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) More vandals By the looks of things, since Ari1122 made an account, all they've done is vandalise Draculaura's page. Just thought you should know. -- Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 20:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I will be a superuser Thanks, I'll be a good user Profile Pets Lol Lehall. It's been awhile since you've replied! I'll state this one again, anyways! ^^ lol "Hey Lehall, you think it'll be cool if we can have a profile for OC pets too? :3 Alicemonsterhigh has already created one for her phoenix 'Athena'! :3 I think it'll be adorable(just like in the original MH!)! " Not to mention if it'll be cool to create an Template for the Pets too. (just copy the one here and paste it to the fandom!) Reply back ASAP! -Scythe Cat 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it! -Lehall 06:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Profile Pet Page Hey Lehall! I got a shot at it, but as I was previewing a Pet Profile Page, its template didn't show up.... Only the columns of Description, Physical Description and References. No template was shown! http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Pet_Profile Got any idea how to fix this? <:/ -Scythe Cat 15:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it can get a little complicated. I'll have a look at it this evening. -Lehall 19:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ......I dont know I really wish this was private right now......... And i fell really Emberrsed and really really stupid. What do i do? What do i do? What do i do? run away from the laptop and be the first 18 year old to cry, Never totch the wiki ever again or like Cry and edit like right now? Congrats! I like to say congrats on being the #1 member on this wiki.Silverfaust89 03:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) wow! wow you have many achievements I ever have as many as you like Wouldn't be cool if we could do a page for Draculogan? I mean, so far we haven't seen Abby Bominable yet and there's a page about her so why not a monster that's actually related to one of the ghouls? REPORTED: Lagoon44 Hey Lehall. If you have seen already, Lagoona44 has posted OCs here in the original MH WIkia and not the Fandom. Please take them down, fast..... (before the fans start to think that there is an actual Melody Carver II ''and Madeuce'') -_-' -Scythe Cat 02:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S Not to mention, take down the categories! O_o Okay, those fandom characters I did not make. I added categories. If i have to leave the wiki i will. Bye Bye. I swear i didnet make them, but the catigories. Ban me from the wiki if you want.:( - L44>:( I am so sorry for posting a lie.Please for give me! My apologies. Silvermist12345455067 14:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hi there Fandom Templates Hey Lehall! '' ''A new member arrived and it turns out that the Main Template for an OC Character is gone.... -_-' But the Pet one is there(does the pet template now works? :D) All I need is the page that follows through the main template! Reply back ASAP! :3 ''-Scythe Cat 01:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi, im new here I m new here and i would like some help. Can i make my one wiki? Can i make a new page in this wiki? Please answer. I need help. abbey_bominable_official_bio_by_chaoticlatina-d3ilhw8.jpg|Abbey Bominable, Daughter of the Yeti spectra_vondergeist_official_by_chaoticlatina-d3imlmz.png|Spectra Vondergeist, Daughter of the Ghost atlanta_deep_profile_by_princessabiliss-d3k37yj.jpg|Atlanta Deep, Daughter of the Kraken Gracecharactersheetwatermark.png|Grace Reaper, Daughter of the Reaper monster_high_blume_profile_by_shadow_people-d3hvp88.png|Blume, Daughter of the Alraune monster_high_wednesday_wendigo_by_shadow_people-d3hpb18.jpg|Wednesday Wendigo, Daughter of the Wendigo :Hello! What page are you interested in making on this wiki? If it's for the character gallery above, you can make it on the Fandom wiki, at http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com. If it's for an official part of the Monster High universe, let me know and I can teach you how to create a page and format it. -Lehall 21:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ..... Hi Lehall, i just wanted to say on the page party city merchandise i noticed....there was a very unipropreite comment and i started to think what if kids see this. just to tell you it was a annoumus user.If you could or know how to could you delet it? It involves very unnipropreite language - Lagoona44 ps, the i.p. was 87.64.159.173 if i remember correctly o~o :Repliec on your Talk page! HI! Abigail Ivory Bominable 13:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Abigail Ivory Bominable : Hello! :)